Why Does This Happen To Me?
by shadowlurker22
Summary: Zero and Kaname have long since parted ways until one night when they're brought together once more. What will happen to the duo? Will love blossom or will the hatred return between the two? Read on, to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Why Is It Always Me?

_The 20 year silverette was confused to say the least as he faced his brunette lover._

"_W-What?"_

_Kaname sighed and turned away from the large glass window to face Zero, "I suppose I should repeat myself. I want you to stay away from me. You, of course, may still stay here, but you must keep your distance. Have I made myself clear?"_

"_B-But, why? I-I don't understand!"_

_Zero took a step forward and noticed the clear squeal of glass being strained. He stepped forward again and the window behind Kaname began to shake in protest._

"_I warned you, Kiryuu. Stay. Away," Kaname warned, moving back. As more distance was put between them, the glass shook less._

_Zero didn't care, "Explain to me 'why' and I will. Now explain!" the commanding tone in Zero's voice slightly overriding the shake as he moved forward._

_He stood only a foot away now and the glass panes began to splinter and crack behind the Pureblood. Zero tentatively reached forward and touched the brunette's arm. As soon as they made contact, the glass burst behind Kaname, the latter instantly moving forward to shield Zero from the sharp splinters. When the crashing of glass stopped, Kaname relinquished Zero from his hug and moved far back._

"_W-What's happening…Kaname?"_

_FLASHBACK**_

Zero ran as fast as he could away from the whooping men behind him, but to no avail. He stumbled backwards as he realized the alley was a dead end and tripped, spraining his ankle on the way down. He got to his knees, desperately trying to stand only to fall back down.

"Well, well, well," the leader of the group slowed as the others came up behind him. "Looks like you had yourself a little accident, 'ey? C'mon, we're gettin' paid to catch this brat."

Zero scrambled backwards and looked around for something, _anything_, he could use to defend himself. One of the men grabbed the hair on top of Zero's head, yanking him onto his knees. He cried out at the sudden pain and his hands flew to the man's wrist.

The man shook Zero's head, "Shut the fuck up! You annoying, little-" the man stopped, mid-insult and Zero chanced a look up when the smell of tainted blood assaulted his senses.

A long, metal pole was lodged through the man's back, protruding through his stomach. The now dead man released the silver locks as he fell next to Zero. The others were staring wide-eyed at the figure that had thrown, or rather, _tossed_, the pipe.

"_Out of my sight,_" the figure growled and the men tripped over themselves and each other in their haste to escape. The figure grabbed one of the fleeing men, "_Not you. You have something that does not belong to you._" The man all but threw the items at the man before running away.

Zero faintly recognized the smell, but couldn't place it. _A vampire…? _The man began to walk toward Zero, only a silhouette visible from where Zero sat. At about 10 feet away, the man stopped and threw something toward Zero. The silverette caught his gun and grabbed the chain it was attached to. He clipped the chain to his jeans but didn't put the gun away. He might still need it.

"Zero Kiryuu, correct?" the voice was still cold, but not near as sharp as it had been.

Zero warily nodded, inconspicuously slipping the safety off.

"You can relax, Zero," the man stepped into the bright moonlight. Zero's mouth dropped open, "I won't hurt you."

"K…Kuran? Kaname Kuran?"

The Pureblood's originally brown hair had was now a deep black and his mahogany eyes had darkened to untrusting sapphire. He nodded and Zero put his gun back in its holster.

"Why…Why are you here?"

Kaname sighed and knelt beside the younger.

"I recognized this scent," he stated, simply, touching the spot where a cut had already healed.

Zero jolted back at the unexpected contact, accidentally putting unwanted pressure onto his forgotten ankle. He winced at the pain that ran through his foot and up his leg.

"Can you walk?"

Zero shook his head and Kaname sighed again, standing and offering a hand to the fallen hunter.. Zero hesitantly took the hand and Kaname pulled him up. Zero stumbled and fell into Kaname's chest.

"Easy. Don't strain yourself."

Zero nodded and Kaname picked him up, bridal style.

"Wait! W-What're you doing!"

"Relax, Zero, I'm only taking you back to my home. Just stay there until you have somewhere safe to go."

Zero blinked and looked down, mumbling a positive as he drifted off.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't do flashbacks so if you've forgotten what happened, check it again. Thanks to the people who've reviewed, it was good encouragement. If there's anything I can do to make my story better, let me know.**

Zero awoke with a shock and sat up, momentarily disoriented. He looked around and took in his surroundings, slowly remembering where he was and the events of the previous night. But when had he fallen asleep? He couldn't remember that.

"So. You're awake."

Zero's head whipped to where the voice had come from.

"Oh…Kaname. I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to-"

"Relax, Zero," he chuckled. "I put you in here. Do you not remember?"

Zero made like he was about to nod, 'yes' before shaking his head in a negative. Kaname nodded and sat on the edge of the bed Zero was in, brushing his bangs away from his eyes.

"Why were they chasing you?"

"I, um…" Zero mentally weighed what the consequences would be if he lied to Kaname.

"Stop thinking about lying to me."

"Stay out of my head!"

"Old habit. You know that."

"Ugh…Whatever, I guess I may as well tell you. Those guys chasing me were my…oof, my _'boyfriend's'_ hired help."

Kaname raised an eyebrow, "Boy…Friend. Hm, I didn't expect that."

"No, no, ya' see, _he_ thinks he's my boyfriend. He, apparently, likes me and immediately figures I should like him back."

"Name."

"What?"

"What's his name?"

"Kanata Ciruelo. He worked with me in the Hunter's Association. _He_ thinks I 'belong' to him. I can't get him to leave me alone! My God, I sound like a girl!"

Kaname chuckled again and Zero blushed, stuffing his face into a pillow. _Why am I blushing! Bakayaro!*_

"Heh, gomen*, Zero. But, it's hard to imagine you of all people, big, bad Zero, not being able to scare someone away."

"Well, I didn't exactly manage _you_, now did I? Besides, Kanata is stubborn as hell! He doesn't give up and he doesn't take 'no' as an answer."

"How old is he?"

"Same age as you. 22 years old, 2 years older than me."

Kaname swirled a lock of Zero's hair around his index finger while Zero fought himself not to lean into the deceivingly gentle touch. He knew how cruel Kaname could turn at the drop of a dime.

"What about the highlights?" Kaname questioned, referring to the many black streaks that riddled the younger's hair.

"Oh, those. They make me harder to distinguish to his helpers."

"You've gone to great lengths to avoid this man. Why is that? Zero-kun?"

"Uh,. Well, that is…I-" Zero was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"_Kaname-sama, there is a man here requesting to speak with you,_" the muffled voice stated

Kaname lightly growled in slight annoyance, "I'll be there in a moment."

The brunette turned his attention back to the hunter, who shrugged and grinned.

A rare smile crossed Kaname's face as he lightly petted Zero's hair, "I'll be back in a few moments."

Zero watched Kaname as he crossed the room and walked out the door, leaving Zero alone. Kaname walked down the grand staircase of his home and greeted the man at the door. He had blonde hair and cold, hazel brown eyes.

"Can I help you?"

"My name is Kanata Ciruelo," Kaname's eyes narrowed a fraction. "I believe you've seen an associate of mine."

**Well, that's it for this chapter. Here's a dictionary for the Japanese terms used.**

**Bakayaro*1=Dumbass.**

**Gomen*2=Sorry.**

**Til next time, peace out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, here's the third part, thanks for all the support on my first PUBLISHED story. I have plenty of others I'm writing.**

Kaname looked at the man levelly, "Oh? And, who would your _associate_ be?"

Kanata smiled a cold smile, "An old schoolmate of your's, perhaps you remember him. Zero Kiryuu."

Kaname shrugged indifferently, "The Level D, I remember."

Zero, who had snuck into the corridor and who was currently hiding behind the railing, winced as he heard the words fall.

"Yes. Him. He has black streaks through his hair and I was wondering-"

"Yes. I've seen him." Zero nearly had a heart attack.

"I see."

"Yes, he came by a while earlier. I had my help tend to his wounds and I was told that he slipped out through the back. As to which direction he might have gone, I can't say for sure. But that was quite a while ago. He could be completely through the forest by now."

"Ah. Well, thank you for your help."

"Good luck."

Kaname closed the door and released an immensely irritated sigh. He spotted Zero behind the railing and smirked. Zero let out a little squeak when there eyes met and scurried back to the room. He made the mistake of looking back when he got into the room only to slam straight into Kaname's hard chest. He staggered back, holding his head.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow…"

"Quite clumsy, aren't you, Zero-kun? Did you enjoy my performance?"

Zero glared at him, "I only wanted to see who it was!"

Kaname showed that dark smirk, the one sent confusingly pleasant chills up Zero's spine, and took the boy's chin between his index finger and thumb.

"Did you think I lied to you, Zero-kun?"

"N-No…" Zero stammered, backing up and falling onto the bed. Kaname moved forward, forcing Zero down onto his back.

"W-What are you-"

"You never told me why you're so scared of this man."

Zero froze and attempted to push Kaname away. The brunette pinned Zero's hands above his head.

"You won't tell me?"

Zero shook his head and Kaname sighed. He leaned down and delivered a lick over Zero's throat. Zero gasped and began to struggle.

"Cut it out. If you won't tell me, I'll find out through your blood. It contains your memories."

Only then did Zero realize that Kaname would know everything about him.

"No! Wait!" Too little, too late.

Kaname sank his canines into the pale column of Zero's throat. Kaname's eyes burned bright red as the spicy, chocolaty mixture ran over his tongue and down his throat, warming every part of his body and making his taste buds explode. _Oh my~…_

**Well, that's the end of that chapter. Things are starting to steam up and I think Kaname dear's a tad bit jealous. ;) See ya' next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm on a writing spree! Well, that's probably because I have notebooks filled with these types of stories. Anyway, onto the smex!**

As Kaname drank, completely lost in the taste and forgetting he was meant to be searching through memories, Zero's hand slipped from his grasp. The brunette wrapped an arm around the younger's lithe waist while Zero's arms responded by winding around his neck. He groaned as Kaname pulled his fangs out and tangled his fingers in the raven locks, Kaname licking the excess blood away.

"K-Kaname…" Zero groaned, only arousing the Pure further.

Kaname didn't bother unbuttoning Zero's shirt, merely ripping it off the pale, slender body, plastic buttons hitting the ground like beads from a necklace. Kaname kissed, bit, nipped and licked the newly exposed skin, dipping his tongue into Zero's naval when he got to his stomach. Zero gasped at the cold touch. Kaname flicked his finger over the cool metal button on Zero's jeans, asking permission.

"Are you sure?"

Zero groaned, urging him to go further, but Kaname did not move.

"Zero. I need you to look me in the eye and tell me you're okay with this."

Zero looked down into the shielded sapphire eyes and nodded, "I'm okay."

Kaname snapped the button off and pulled Zero's pants down along with his boxers. Zero gasped when cool air hit his untouched manhood. Kaname smirked and took it into his hands, gently licking the tip before engulfing Zero's member completely. The silverette's hands again dove into the deep black locks as he bucked his hips into the warmth of Kaname's mouth. Kaname scraped his fangs along the enflamed flesh.

"Gya! Kaname! NO…Please, wait! I-I'm gonna cum!"

The brunette only stepped up his ministrations and Zero threw his head back, crying out as he came. Kaname gulped, smirked and sat up, unbuttoning his shirt as he did so.

"S-Stupid! Who'd drink that!"

Kaname sighed and grabbed Zero's wrist.

"What? What?"

Zero fell silent and his eyes widened upon feeling Kaname not-so-little problem.

"I'm sorry…But I can't really wait anymore," he murmured huskily.

The elder pureblood coated his fingers with Zero's cum and pressed one into his entrance. Zero let out a sound that nearly made Kaname take him then and there. Kaname slipped in two more fingers and Zero squirmed in pain. Kaname placed himself at Zero's entrance and held Zero's upper body to his own. He pushed himself in and Zero bit Kaname's shoulder roughly, drawing blood and a pained moan from Kaname.

"Ngh! K-Kaname! It-It hurts!"

"Ssh, it'll be okay, I promise," Kaname murmured, stroking Zero's cheek.

He kissed and licked away Zero's, thrusting into him again.

"Nn, Zero…Relax or you'll tear."

Zero bit his lip, trying to relax and hold back the noises he was making. Kaname thrust harder and faster.

"AAAAHHH!"

Kaname smiled and thrust into the sweetly blushing silverette, aiming for the newly found pleasure point. Zero clutched the Pureblood's clothed shoulders and cried out.

"Aaah, Zero…You're so, ngh, tight!" Kaname grunted as he felt the hot, wet cavern tighten around him.

Kaname stroked the younger boy's re-awakened member, pumping it in rhythm with his thrusts. Zero covered his mouth with his hands, trying to stop the sounds that were emanating from him and closed his eyes.

"_No, Zero,_" Kaname purred against Zero's ear. "_I want to hear all those erotic sounds you're making._"

Kaname pulled Zero's hands down and captures his lips in a ferocious kiss. Their saliva mingled, fangs clinked and tongues battled for dominance. Kaname felt the heat pool in his stomach, aching to be released. Kaname stroked the silverette's erection quickly.

"K-Kaname! C-Cum…I-I'm gonna cum!"

"I know," he panted. "Me too."

Kaname yelled Zero's name as Zero screamed the brunette's, his vision obliterated by white hot heat. Kaname collapsed on top of Zero, both panting heavily. Kaname lifted his head and peppered Zero's cheeks, nose, forehead and eyes with soft kisses. Zero lightly smacked Kaname's cheek, pouting cutely. Of course he wouldn't call it pouting. That's _girly_.

"We are never doing that again!"

Kaname chuckled and nuzzled into the hunter's throat, licking and kissing the ceramic skin.

"Geez, what happened?" Kaname hummed in response. "I mean, we used to hate each other. The sudden display of affection is…surprising to say the least. Uhm, not to say I didn't enjoy it! I mean, I did, I just, I was surprised! And, I mean, we-" Kaname cut him off with a quick affectionate kiss.

"You always did have a habit of rambling when you were nervous."

"Oh, shut up." Kaname laughed and snuggled back into Zero's chest, splaying his black locks over the boy's chest. Kaname could hear Zero's rapid heartbeat and linked their fingers, rubbing the silverette's own, tenderly. When Kaname stopped, Zero looked at him. His eyes were closed and a small smile graced his features. Zero closed his eyes and eventually drifted off into the warm abyss of unconsciousness, aided by the sweet sandalwood and rose scent.

**Aw, how cute. I certainly hope nothing happens...Mwahaha. Uh, ignore that evil laugh over there. Hehehe...Peace out ya'll!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry, I was busy for a while so I couldn't ge thte next chapter out. Anyway enjoy more smex.**

Kaname awoke as a cold draft swept across his bare back and arms. He tried to ignore it, but the draft was freezing compared to the warm hunter beneath him. He reluctantly opened his eyes and grabbed his phone. _6:00 PM? How long did we sleep?_ He soon discovered that he was still lying on the silverette's chest. Kaname switched their positions, cradling the younger lovingly, a question in the back of his mind wondering why he was so lustful after 4 years. He dismissed that thought as soon as a certain sleeping hunter began to stir.

"Kana…me?"

"Yes, love?"

Zero blushed, "Just…glad you're, um, actually here."

Kaname blinked before chuckling, "What? You think it could have been a dream?"

Zero nodded.

"Hmm?" Kaname tilted Zero's head up, "You've dreamt of me before?"

"I-I…Of course not! I-Idiot!"

Kaname smiled, kissing Zero's ear, making the silverette gasp. He nibbled on the soft shell of Zero's ear before moving to lick and kiss the earlobe.

"Mnn, K-Kaname, s-stop…"

"I don't want to," he stated resolutely. "You taste good."

The Pureblood suckled Zero's throat, nipping his pulse point.

Zero pushed on Kaname's shoulders, trying to keep the newly aroused Pureblood at bay. Kaname switched their positions yet again and pinned Zero to the bed with his body. He leaned forward and Zero put a hand over the brunette's lips. Kaname grabbed Zero's hand and licked his fingers making the silverette draw his hand back in surprise. Kaname slipped his tongue into Zero's mouth a split second before their lips met and Zero's canine happened to slice the brunette's tongue. Kaname began to draw back but Zero tangled his fingers in the dark strands and kept their lips locked. He sucked on Kaname's tongue, making Kaname moan into the kiss. Zero let go of the Pureblood's tongue, eyes red, pupils turned to black slits. Kaname quickly realized that he was know dealing with Zero's more…animalistic side, shall we say.

"Zero?"

The younger responded by nuzzling into the brunette's throat. He ran his tongue over Kaname's jaw line and pinned the Pureblood to the bed, straddling his waist. The already aroused Pureblood groaned loudly when the hunter grinded his hips against the other, rubbing their members together.

"Aaah…Z-Zero…"

Zero smiled and licked his lips.

"Ah! Nn, you little demon," Kaname groaned as the silverette gripped his manhood.

Zero moved down and licked up Kaname's shaft, coating it. Kaname groaned and moved his hands into the black streaked locks, tangling his fingers in the silky locks. Zero engulfed Kaname's throbbing member and the brunette cried out. The silverette skimmed the enflamed skin with his sharpened canines, causing the Pureblood to buck his hips.

"Zero! I-I'm gonna-ngh!" Kaname cut off as the white liquid shot into Zero's mouth.

Zero sat up and wiped his mouth, having swallowed the fluid. The red-eyed vampire looked down at Kaname's still aroused manhood. He crawled over Kaname and began to lower himself onto Kaname's length.

"Mnn," Zero groaned in pain and looked at the ceiling when Kaname was fully sheathed.

Kaname moaned when Zero lifted his hips and lowered them back down at an agonizingly slow pace.

"Nyaa!" Zero cried out when Kaname grabbed his hips and slammed into him again. Zero began moving his hips again and clutched Kaname's shoulders, arching his back and screaming as the Pureblood released his hot juices inside of him. Zero rested his head on Kaname's shoulder, panting heavily. Kaname hugged Zero's body to his own and nibbled on the shell of his ear. Zero responded by rubbing the top of his head against the brunette's throat, seemingly…purring in contentment. Kaname smirked and laughed when the silverette licked his throat.

"Zero, ha, that tickles."

Zero smiled and nibbled the sensitive skin, licking it again when the Pureblood laughed.

"Come one, Zero! Cut it ou-" Kaname was cut off when Zero licked the brunette's own lips and kissed him again.

"Damn," Kaname breathed. "You're an insatiable creature."

Zero smirked and gasped when the still sheathed Pureblood slammed into him once again.

**Okay, there we go! If anyone has any questions, as usual, let me know and I'll happily explain.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys, sorry I haven't published in a while, I've been super busy! I made the chapter extra long to compensate! Have fun!**

Zero awoke later and picked up his watch, looking at the time. 2:00 AM. Zero sat up and looked around the dark room. He pulled on his jeans and a t-shirt, leaving the room and going to the main level. He heard the water coming from a faucet in the kitchen and walked into the spacious room. Kaname had his phone stuck between his shoulder and ear while he was washing dishes. Zero could faintly hear Ichijou Takuma's voice on the other end.

"I don't know, he won't tell me anything. _You're sure there's something familiar about this man, Kanata?_ Yes, definitely. I'm certain of it. I've seen him _somewhere_ before. _Well, have you asked Zero-kun about it?_ Define 'asked?' _Did you ask him why he was running_ Yes, I did. _Well, ask again._ I may as well, huh?" Kaname covered the receiver. "Come here, Zero."

Zero frowned and sat on the countertop beside the sink.

"How did you know I was there?"

Kaname smiled and pressed a finger to Zero's lips, silently telling him to be quiet.

"_Kaname?_ Yeah, I'm here. Listen, I have to go, thanks for your help, Takuma. _Hey, Kaname? Can I ask you something?_ Anything. What is it? _Exactly how many times have you fucked a certain silver-haired hunter into the mattress?_"

Zero blushed while Kaname bit his lip deviously, "I lost count. _Uh-huh. I thought so. Ok, goodbye, Kaname_. Bye, Takuma."

Kaname ruffled the blushing boy's hair and put the phone in his pocket.

"So who ended up with who?"

"What do you mean, love?"

"Like who ended up marrying who?"

Kaname grinned, "Guess."

Zero tapped his lower lip, "Hmm…Yuuki and Aidou?"

"Very good."

"Shiki and Ichijou?"

"Correct."

"Kain and Ruka?"

"Right again."

"Rima and Seiren?"

"Excellent. 4 out of 4."

"4?"

"I never got married," Kaname shrugged.

Zero looked at him with mock surprise, "What? You? The guy girls worship as a god, didn't get tied down? Shocking."

Kaname chuckled, "_You _didn't get married."

"Think about the job I have. Why would I _want_ to get married?"

"Someone to fall in love with. Someone to care about," he replied, munching on an apple.

"That's dangerous," Kaname hummed in confusion. "Falling in love, I mean, how many people really find love? It causes way more pain than joy and makes people bitter. You and me, we're proof of that. We both thought we were unconditionally, irrevocably love with Yuuki and hated each other for it. Now, we've grown up and out of it. Honestly, who really knows what love is?"

Kaname threw away the apple core and crossed his arms, "I know what it means to me."

"Oh? What's that?"

Kaname smiled and moved toward Zero, "Love is when you can't stay away. It's when you feel like your heart is going to leap out of your chest when they smile at you. When your chest burns when another person touches them," Kaname put a hand on either side of Zero on the counter and kissed his forehead. "When you can't see yourself with anyone else," he kissed his eyes. "When you the thought of leaving,' his cheeks. "And, most of all, when you can't keep you own damn composure around them," Kaname captured Zero's lips in a fiery, aggressive kiss. Kaname explored every corner of the silverette's hot mouth. Zero moaned and blushed fiercely. He broke the kiss with a gasp and Kaname kissed down the silverette's throat.

"K-Kaname…W-Wait… S-Stop…"

"No," he responded resolutely.

"W-What?"

"Like I said before; you taste good. I don't want to stop. You don't want me to stop."

The taller pressed his hips into the seated hunter's crotch. Kaname stroked Zero's awakening member, smirking when the boy moaned loudly.

"You are just as insatiable as I am, Ze-ro-kun," Kaname purred huskily.

Zero blushed and covered his face with his hands.

"Zero…Don't. I want to see your face."

"No! It's embarrassing!"

"I'm the only one here."

"That's not it!" Zero's voice broke. "It's _because_ it's you…"

Kaname paused in surprise and smiled gently, quickly undoing his and Zero's pants.

"Well, then let be do something even more embarrassing."

Kaname lifted Zero's hands, kissed him, and began rubbing their members together.

"Mnn…AHH!"

Kaname lifted Zero off the counter, the hunter's legs wrapped around him and pressed him against the wall.

"Kaname…Please…"

"Zero, if I don't prepare you-"

"I don't care!"

Kaname blinked and took a deep breath, "But I do," Zero gaped at him. "I'm willing to give you anything you ask for and do anything you ask of me. But I will never _ever_ take a chance to hurt you."

Zero blinked and blushed fiercely, hiding his face in Kaname's neck.

"Zero?" Zero shook his head. Kaname began to push him back, "Love, what's wrong?"

"Stop!"

Kaname froze. Had he freaked Zero out? Did Zero not like it? What, what, what could it be?

Kaname could feel the heat from Zero's cheeks on his skin, "I…I'm sorry, Zero, I didn't mean-"

"That's not it! It's…I mean…No one's…ever said that…to me."

Kaname blinked a few times before grinning. He flicked his fingers over Zero's member, smearing them with pre-cum. He pressed one finger against Zero's entrance and pushed it in.

"Nyaa!"

He added two more fingers and pushed them in.

"_Kaname~…Please~…_"

Kaname gulped and removed his fingers. He pushed himself into Zero and the silverette cried out in ecstasy.

"_Kaname…_" the brunette looked into Zero's glazed eyes. "_Faster!_" he ordered.

A growl ripped from Kaname's chest as he slammed into Zero at inhuman speed.

"_AAAHHH~!_" Zero screamed and clutched Kaname to himself as they came simultaneously.

Zero panted while Kaname gently patted Zero's ass, "Home sweet home."

**Hello, hello, hello. So now you know. Kaname will never hurt Zero. Whoa. I'll get the next chapter out as quickly as possible and I promise, oh, I promise. There will be smex, lots of it. And a blast from the past! But these two seem so in love, so close right now, what could have caused tht horrible part in the first chapter? I guess you'll have to wait and see. For now, peace!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here we go again, have fun!**

Zero flushed as the brunette rubbed his fingers over the hunter's sore rear, "Knock it off! I'm not letting you anywhere near my ass for at _least_ a week!"

Kaname smiled, somewhat apologetically and picked Zero up, slinging him over his shoulder.

"Hey!"

"I'm just putting you in bed. It's nearly 2:30."

Zero stayed quiet as the brunette placed gum on the bed and moved toward the door.

"Kaname?"

Kaname looked back, "Hm?"

"I…do you, um…"

Kaname knelt in front of Zero and tilted the boy's head up, "What is it, Zero?"

"Nothing, I just…I love you."

Kaname looked surprised, but smiled and hugged Zero tightly.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you day that."

"Y-You have?"

"Yes."

"How long?"

"Since that one night at the academy when you comforted me. The night I broke down and cried."

_FLASHBACK**_

_Kaname leaned against the trunk of a tree outside the Moon Dorm gates. He put a hand against his forehead and tried to regain his breath._

"_Kuran!" Kaname flinched at the harsh tone and looked up through his bangs._

"_You should be in class."_

"_And you should be in bed."_

_Zero growled in annoyance and stepped closer to the Pureblood._

"_What are you doing out here?"_

"_I'm having a tea party. What does it look like I'm doing!"_

_Zero flinched, he'd never heard Kaname yell before._

"_Just go away, Kiryuu. I'm not bothering anyone."_

_Zero had been softening toward the brunette and his melancholy disposition._

"_What's wrong?" Zero asked, worriedly._

"_Why do you care?" Kaname's icy words covered a hopeful tone._

"_You're worrying e," Zero confessed, only a few feet away now._

"_Stop acting like you care about me!"_

_The strong scent of tears hit Zero's senses and Kaname fell to his knees, clutching his head._

"_Just…Just go…Please…"_

_Warm hands cupped his face and wiped his tears away._

"_K-Kiryuu?"_

"_Zero,__" the hunter prompted._

"…_Zero. Why-"_

"_I know how it feels…to cry yourself to sleep at night. Wishing you could just curl up in a hole," Zero felt as if he were revealing something about himself he shouldn't, but also felt the Pure needed consolation. "Kaname. Is this why you always bury yourself in paperwork at night?"_

_Kaname hesitated and nodded, uncertainly._

"_Kaname. When's the last time you cried?"_

"_I'm crying now, you fool," he snapped, defensively._

"_Really cry, Kaname."_

_Kaname was silent, but his body began to shake._

"_Come one," Zero coaxed, softly. "It's alright."_

_Kaname kept his eyes on the grass beneath them and Zero thought, for a moment, that Kaname might reject him. Soft, repetitive sobs began to rack the brunette's body as he lowered his head into Zero's chest._

"_It hurts…It hurts so fucking much…"_

_Zero laced his fingers in the chocolate strands and pulled the elder closer, gently rubbing his back._

"_Every time I close my eyes, I see it…W-When I was younger…I was reading in my room when I heard my mother scream. I got up and came out of my room. My father…he was lying in his own blood…He turned to dust right in my arms. I-I heard my mother scream again and tried to open the door to her room. That was the first time I'd ever used my powers. I broke the door and…My uncle, __my uncle!__" he spat the word. "He was raping my mother right in front of me! He was laughing while he did it!" Kaname's sad voice had been overtaken with pure hatred._

_Zero gripped Kaname's hand, "I understand-"_

"_YOU DON'T!" Kaname yelled, pushing the hunter away. "How could you! How could you possibly understand!"_

_Before Kaname had a chance to react, Zero's hand lashed out, a red mark on Kaname's cheek._

"_You…You slapped me…" Kaname couldn't believe it._

"_Yes. I did. I understand, honestly. I understand because, if you recall, the reason why I'm so goddamn bitter is __because__ I watched my parents slaughtered," Zero's voice softened as he moved to kneel beside Kaname's seated form. "I know how it feels."_

"_Really? You know how I feel? Then tell me what it is I'm feeling. Please, I'm curious," he hissed, disbelieving._

"_Fine. It feels like your heart was just ripped out of your chest. It feels like that dream, the one where you're falling and you want so desperately to wake up before you hit the ground but it's all out of your control. You constantly feel as if there could have been something more you could have done, even if there wasn't. Eventually, you feel as if life would have been better if you'd never been born."_

_Kaname blinked as tears filled his eyes once more. They cascaded down his cheeks, crystals upon his unmarred skin._

"_I'm…I'm so sorry…Zero" Kaname choked when he spoke the hunter's name and Zero gently rubbed the brunette's hair._

"_I…may be out of line for asking this but…How long has it been since you last fed? You're eyes…" it was noticeable now. The dark wine in Kaname's eyes had taken over the mahogany and was steadily brightening._

"_I…I don't remember…"_

_Zero scowled, "And here you are, lecturing me about neglecting my thirst!"_

_Kaname stared at the younger for a moment before he flinched with laughter, "I'm, heh, a hypocrite, I suppose."_

_Zero smiled and looked up when rain began to fall on them._

"_Come one, Kiryuu," Kaname stood, offering a hand._

"_Let's go back."_

_FLASHBACK**_

Zero blushed at the remembrance and Kaname kissed his forehead.

"I love you, Zero. But now, you need to rest.'

"Will you stay with me?"

"Of course, pet."

The brunette stripped off his black, button-up shirt and lifted the covers, cradling Zero from behind. Zero blushed again and turned, burying his in the crook of the Pureblood's neck. Said Pureblood chuckled and held him tighter, murmuring about how much he loved the silverette into the latter's ear.

**That's all folks! Be sure to join us next time!**

**Kaname-You're an imbecile.**

**Me-Fuck you, pretty boy.**


	8. Chapter 8

**For taking such a long time to upload, it's such a short chapter. This chapter doesn't really have much revelation behind it. Just smut and fluff. Hope you enjoy!**

When Zero awoke, Kaname's arms were still wrapped around his waist. Zero nuzzled into the brunette's chest and released a sot purr when the Pureblood massaged his scalp.

"Heh, comfortable?"

Zero nodded and Kaname rubbed his back.

"By the way, Zero?"

"What?"

"About your thirst…The other night, when you saw my blood-"

"Kaname. It was an accident, I wasn't expecting you to get cut, otherwise it wouldn't have happened. Don't worry though; it's not going to happen again."

"Oh, really?" Zero missed the challenging tone in Kaname's voice as he nodded. "Well, I don't see why not. It was _very_ enjoyable," Zero's cheeks flushed. Kaname covered his lover's mouth before he could snap at him, "It won't happen again, hm? Not even if I do this?" Kaname ran a nail from the base of his throat to just below his collarbone.

Zero's eyes flickered to red and his nails grew to claws, his teeth to fangs. Kaname smirked when Zero ran a soft, pink tongue over his fangs and dove forward, licking Kaname's rapidly healing cut, greedily lapping up the Pure's delicious blood. Zero smiled at Kaname and licked his cheek, tangling his fingers in the black locks. Kaname set the silverette on his knees and stroked his hardening member.

"Mnn…" the hunter moaned and bucked into Kaname's hand.

Kaname fingered Zero's entrance and pressed two slick fingers in.

"Nya!"

Kaname pumped Zero's weeping member in time with the thrusts of his fingers. Kaname gulped when Zero clutched the pillow and bucked back, looking at him pleadingly. He removed his fingers making Zero moan from the loss of contact. Kaname slammed into the silverette and the boy cried out.

"Kyaa! Ngh…"

"Sorry, Zero, I'm sorry, it hurts."

When Zero had adjusted, he ground back against him. Kaname began to thrust back into him, gradually speeding up. The sound of their skin slapping together echoed through the room.

"Ohh…P-Please, Kaname, slow d-down!"

"No. That isn't what I want to hear."

Kaname pressed his chest against Zero's back and licked his ear.

"I know you like it rough, hunter-san. You want me to go faster?"

Zero moaned, "Yes…Please, Kaname-sama. Faster!"

"Good boy," he smirked, thrusting into the boy again.

"Ah! Ka-ah-name! I-I can't! Oh! I-I'm gonna-"

"I know. Go ahead."  
Zero groaned as he came onto Kaname's hand and sheets. Kaname grunted when Zero tightened around and Zero screamed as the hot, wet liquid splashed inside him. Kaname pulled out and Zero collapsed on the bed. Kaname sighed and stroked the silverette's back, sitting up on the bed. Zero's claws, teeth and nails returned to normal.

"Right…Before I pass out…"

"What is it, pet?

"Why haven't I needed any blood tablets or that much blood?" he muttered into the pillow.

"A large intake of my bodily fluids is basically the same," Kaname nipped at Zero's ear, lightly running the tip of his tongue over his cold piercing. "Which do _you_ prefer?"

Zero thought, seriously thought about it. _Well, both give me indescribable pleasure. I don't know, actually._

"I agree, I enjoy both," Kaname murmured against the back of Zero's ear.

The hunter shot up, holding his ear and covering his body with the blanket.

"Stay out of my head!"

Kaname landed a quick kiss on his lips.

"I love you, Zero," Kaname smiled, tenderly.

Zero blushed and stood, his bangs falling over his eyes, "I'm gonna take a shower!"

He escaped into the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind him. Kaname stared at the door for a moment before laughing when the door's lock clicked. _He really thinks I can't get in?_ Kaname walked to the door and waited until he heard the water start before opening the lock mentally and stepping inside. The glass door of the shower was closed and Kaname stripped before quietly opening the door. Because of the thundering water pouring over Zero's head and because of the large size of the shower, Zero didn't notice the door open and close. Zero's head was tilted back and the water running quite attractively over his pale skin.

"Yipe!" Zero jumped when cold arms wrapped around his waist.

Kaname gently kissed the meeting of Zero's jaw and ear. The silverette shivered, a rosy blush spreading across his pale cheeks.

"Zero, you have no idea how irresistible you are," Kaname murmured huskily."

"S-Stupid…L-Let me go!"

Kaname laughed against Zero's throat, the vibrations making Zero shiver. He struggled against the powerful arms and they tightened around his waist.

"Ssh…Relax, Zero. Too big of an intake from a Pureblood can induce the effect of being high on the receiver. It could kill you. Essentially, you would overdose."

"Oh…" Kaname hugged him tighter, kissing his ear.

"I wouldn't risk your safety. Not for anything."

**Aw! How sickeningly sweet! Again, sorry for the length, I was and still am super busy. I'll grind out another chapter as soon as I can. Just so you know, READ THIS, the next chapter will probably be a fast forward. Peace!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took so long, turns out this chapter won't be a flashforward as expected but it _will_ have a flashback and you'll get to find out what happened between Zero and Kanata Ciruelo. Enjoy!**

Kaname waited until the hunter had fallen asleep before leaving to go to his study. The brunette leaned his elbow on the desk, resting his face on it while he read over some contracts he was supposed to have approved two days ago. He sighed, only then realizing how much of his attention Zero had attracted. Kaname had only gotten through 2 contracts and was starting on his third when a scream rang through the air. Kaname opened the door of his bedroom and was holding a screaming Zero in less than 30 seconds.

"Ssh, calm down, baby, nothing's wrong."

Zero's eyes snapped open as he panted. He clutched Kaname's shirt so tightly that his nails bit into the tan skin. The Pure pulled back a bit but Zero stayed flush against him, shaking. Kaname blinked in shock when he heard a loud sob tear from the younger's throat. The former enveloped the hunter in a tight hug, murmuring sweet reassurances to him while he stroked the silver strands. When Zero's sobs had finally quieted, he pulled back and wiped his eyes. Kaname cupped his lover's face and kissed him gently.

"You had a nightmare?"

Zero didn't respond at first but then he grabbed the hem of Kaname's shirt, "Do you…still want to know…what happened…with Kanata?"

Kaname's eyes widened and he nodded, "Of course. But only if you're absolutely certain you want to tell me."

"No, you…you need to know, just…" Zero turned such a hurt, terrified gaze on his counterpart that the latter felt his heart clench. "Just, please hold me?"

Kaname leaned back against the wall and motioned for Zero to sit on his lap. The silverette complied, crawling onto the elder's lap and hugging him tightly.

"Kanata came to the association a few months ago and we were friends. I was sort of aware of his…interest in me, but I figured it didn't mean anything. Well, I figured that until a couple of weeks ago when he…he…" Zero's voice cracked and he began to tremble again.

Kaname hugged him and tilted his face up, "If you want, I could just look through what happened myself with your blood?"

Zero nodded and Kaname leaned his head down, tenderly licking over his love's throat before softly sinking his fangs in.

_FLASHBACK**_

"Hey, Zero."

The silverette turned away from his book and over to Kanata as he walked over to him.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I heard you just got back from a 2 week long mission. Want to go get a drink? You know, relax a bit?"

Zero thought it over for a moment before nodding, "Okay, sure."

At the bar, several beers and shots later, Zero's cheeks were flushed, his eyes half lidded and he was about to pass out.

Kanata hoisted one of Zero's arms over his shoulders, "Come on, you can sleep at my place tonight."

"N-No…I shouldn't…"

Zero's vision went black.

Zero opened his eyes, squinting at the light and went to rub his eye, only to find that his arms were tied above his head.

He immediately sobered up, "What the hell! Kanata!"

The blonde haired man appeared in the doorway, white shirt unbuttoned and arms crossed.

"Yes?" he asked innocently.

"Don't you 'yes' me! What the fuck is this! Why am I tied up!"

Kanata smiled and it sent unpleasant chills down Zero's spine, walking over to the hunter and kneeling on the bed, beside him.

"I would think it would be obvious, Ze-ro," he murmured, dragging out the frightened boy's name.

"W-W-W-Wait a minute, Kanata, y-you're joking, r-right?"

Kanata hummed and ran his tongue along Zero's naked chest, causing the boy to shiver with fear. Kanata trailed his hand down and over Zero's stomach, into his pants. The blonde slid off Zero's pants and shoved a finger into Zero's heat.

"Ah! Stop! No! Please!"

"Ssh, calm down."

Zero felt something larger and much hotter take the place of Kanata's fingers.

"_NOOOOOOOO~!_"

Zero screamed as Kanata thrust into him. A string of curse words followed, along with tears. He couldn't help it; it hurt like hell and he was scared.

Zero thrashed and struggled, "No! No! Please! It hurts!"

Kanata paid no heed to the boy, lost in the warmth wrapped around his cock. It took only a few more thrusts before Kanata yelled out and released himself inside the weeping hunter. Kanata pulled out and passed out next to Zero. When Zero could move, he sat up, eyes widening at the blood that dripped from his torn and abused entrance. He hastily undid the ties and pulled on his clothes as fast as he could. And then Zero, the fiercest hunter in the association, ran away.

_FLASHBACK END**_

Kaname pulled his teeth free and stared at the trembling boy in his arms. Zero wouldn't meet his gaze.

"Zero?" Kaname lightly shook his shoulders. "Baby, please look at me," he pressed gently.

Zero looked up shakily and a furious rage welled up inside of the Pureblood. Kaname kissed Zero's forehead and stood.

"K-Kaname?"

Kaname pushed Zero so he was lying, nestled beneath the covers, "Don't worry, my love, I'll be back soon."

"W-What are you going t-to do?"

Kaname paused at the door and looked back at the silverette with a smirk so chilling it shot a jolt of fear through the latter's body, "_Just going to put an animal out of its misery._"

The door shut and Zero knew right then that, regardless of how far away Kanata was when he had the misfortune of meeting Kaname, Zero would hear the screams. Loud and clear.

**Hope you liked it. I had a fun time writing it and I can't wait to write the next chap. 'Til then, peace!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, I sincerely apologize for the incredibly long wait and I gave you the answer to Chapter 1's puzzle to compensate. Enjoy.**

Two days later, Kaname still wasn't back and Zero was watching the news to pass time. A bulletin lit the screen and Zero sat forward when he saw the headline: "_Kanata Ciruelo, 22 years old, found brutally murdered in home._"

"Kanata Ciruelo was found, dismembered in his apartment with no trace of the killer. I must warn you, these images are disturbing."

Photos of the crime scene appeared on the TV and Zero covered his mouth. There was blood _everywhere_. It was like someone had painted the room with it. Pieces of Kanata's body were strewn all over the room. His large intestine and stomach were hanging off the bookshelf and his liver, small intestine and lungs were laid on the coffee table, as if on display. His heart, however, was placed smack dab in the middle of the room, crushed. Zero saw what he thought were globs of grey matter on the carpet, but the news crew reported that the head wasn't to be found in the apartment. Zero clicked off the TV, now knowing what had woken him up the day after Kaname left. He'd _heard_ the scream. Zero felt Kaname dash by him and into the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

"Kaname!" Zero tried to open the door, but the Pure wouldn't let him. "Kaname, I swear to Christ, if you do not open this door right now, I _will_ leave you!"

There was a moment of silence before the door clicked open, "Don't say that…" Kaname whimpered. "Don't say you'll leave me…"

Zero entered the bathroom and saw drops of dark red, almost black blood on the ground. The younger's lover was on the other side of the bathroom, leaning against the counter. Zero followed the blood drops and stood beside Kaname who had his head hung, raven black locks covering his face.

"Kaname?" Zero put a hand on the elder's face and he jerked away from the pale hands.

"Don't."

"Kaname, look at me."

The raven allowed Zero to cup his face and lift it. Kaname's face, and body for that matter, was completely spattered with blood. His hair was matted with the dark liquid that stained his clothes and skin.

Kaname looked away and ran a hand through his blood tangled hair, "I…I just got so angry, I couldn't…let him live, knowing he'd done that to you."

Zero blinked in shock, "So…S-So you _butchered_ him?"

Kaname frowned and looked away again, bangs covering his eyes.

"What were you thinking!"

"Zero-"

"What if the association finds out!"

"Zero-"

"What the hell is wrong with you!"

"_SHUT THE FUCK UP!_" Zero flinched back, silenced by the elder's pulsing anger. "_You think I did this because I wanted to? You think I killed him for the pure fucking joy of it!_" Kaname stood, towering over the silverette. "_I did it for you! He didn't __deserve__ to live after what he'd done to you! Don't you dare ask me, 'What's wrong with me,' because everything I've done, __everything,__ has been for you._"

The brunette brushed past his stunned lover, unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it into the washing machine. He sighed when he felt Zero wrap his arms around the Pureblood's stomach.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, nuzzling into the back of the elder's neck. "I'm sorry, thank you."

Kaname dug the balls of his hands into his eyes, "It's all right, love. I get it, it's okay," he turned around and hugged the boy tightly. "I swear, Zero, everything I do, I do for you."

"I know, I know, thank you."

Zero ran his hand over the blood that was beginning to crust on Kaname's chest. Kaname pulled away and kissed Zero's forehead before going into the bathroom again. Zero waited in the bedroom until Kaname came out, a towel wrapped around his waist. He was drying his hair with another that was around his neck. The brunette sat beside Zero on the bed and sighed, falling back on the bed.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah…Yeah, I'm fine."

Zero leaned over Kaname and cupped one of his hands on the latter's face, "Why were you gone so long?"

"I thought about whether or not I should actually do it for a day. Then I realized that it was harder to plan it, so I didn't plan, I just did," Kaname reached up and tousled silver locks. "He can't hurt you ever again."

_2 WEEKS LATER_

Kaname walked through the front door and took off his coat, shaking it free of snow. He kicked off his shoes and walked into the kitchen following the delicious smell. He looked in to see Zero at the stove, stirring spaghetti in a pan while listening to the music coming from his headphones. He went over and wrapped his arms around the silverette's waist; resting his head on the latter's shoulder and plucking the ear bud out with his teeth.

"Hey, babe," Kaname purred, nipping his lover's ear.

Zero smiled back at him, "Hey. You just get back?"

Kaname hummed in response and Zero turned around, pressing their lips together. A crack in the window attracted the brunette's attention. When Zero pressed closer, the crack lengthened. Kaname pulled away, watching as the glass cracked further when Zero hugged him.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Hm…Nothing. Can you call me when dinner's ready? I have some things to take care of."

Zero nodded and turned back to the pan. Kaname went up the stairs and closed the door to his study. He sat down and opened his laptop, dialing Takuma's number.

"_Hello?_ I need you to help me with something. _Shoot._ It seems that when I get close to Zero, something breaks. _Kaname, please, I don't want to hear about your sexual encounters_. Not what I meant, idiot. For example, I hugged him today and the window cracked. Last week, I kissed him in the hallway and the light bulbs broke. Sound familiar? _Hm, you want me to do some digging?_ If you could, thanks. _Sure. Be careful. You might want to stay away from glass when you touch him._ That's a shame… _Why?_ I _like_ fucking him against the window. _Okay, I'm going to go wipe my memory of that image and then I'll get to work. Jesus, Kaname, what makes you think I want to know that?_ You're my best friend; I'm supposed to tell you everything. _Okay, enough, goodbye._ See ya'."

Kaname snapped his phone shut and put it in his pocket, leaning back in his chair and rubbing his eyes.

"Ah, this is bullshit…"

"Dinner's ready!"

"Coming!"

The next day, Takuma called Kaname at 7 in the morning. The brunette groaned and disentangled himself from the younger hunter beside him.

"What? _Whoa, no need to sound so hostile. I found out what your problem is._ Lay it on me," Kaname said, distractedly as he twirled silver locks around his index finger. "_Your powers are spiking._ What does that mean? _You must still be half asleep. In response to feelings your body isn't used to, your powers are reacting in an unorthodox fashion._ Meaning? _Meaning that every time you touch Zero, your powers will spike and something will definitely break. It's going to keep getting worse. So much to the point that, even if he's, say, six feet away from you, glass will start to break._ How do I stop it? _Well…the book doesn't say. But I'm guessing that…ah, staying away from Zero would be the best solution._ What! _Don't snarl at me, Kaname, I'm trying to help. I'll keep looking for a way to stop it, but until I find one, you don't really have an alternative._ Thanks, Takuma. _You have absolutely no intention of listening to me, do you?_ Not a one."

Kaname looked at his sleeping lover and leaned over, kissing his temple before getting up and pulling on a pair of jeans and a loose grey t-shirt. He yawned and ran a hand through his hair, making his way to the study. At about 8:30, arms wrapped around the Pureblood's shoulders, the latter setting down his pen. When the lamp on his desk began to shake, Kaname ignored it. When Zero sat on the brunette's lap and the lamp started cracking, he ignored it. When he started making out with his lover and the lamp blew up, he had no choice. Zero cried out and covered his left eye, crimson liquid running from beneath his hand. Kaname moved so that Zero could sit down and pulled at his hand.

"Zero, let me see!"

Zero's jaw was tight with pain, his right eye shut. He let Kaname push his hand away and heard his gasp.

"Oh, shit…"

"What?" Zero ground out.

There was a shard of glass stuck in the white, now red, of Zero's eye, "Bite my hand, because this going to hurt."

Zero lightly took the proffered hand in his mouth and chomped down on it when Kaname slid the piece of glass from his eye. As soon as the obstruction was removed, Zero's eye healed. The blood stopped flowing and the veins in his eye receded to normal size. Kaname licked the blood from Zero's face while the latter healed the bite wound. Kaname pulled back at looked at Zero's face. He sighed in relief and nuzzled into the silverette's throat. He heard the window begin to splinter and pulled away.

"I'm…sorry, baby, but could you leave me alone for a while? I have some work to do."

Zero blinked, nodded and stood, leaving the elder alone. Kaname dropped his face into his hands.

"Fuck…"

A week later, Zero found Kaname in his study, looking out the large floor-to-ceiling window.

"Oh, here you are. I was looking for you," Zero leaned against the door. "You've been avoiding me for days."

Kaname sighed but did not turn from the window, "I want you to stay away from me, Kiryuu."

The 20 year old silverette was confused to say the least as he faced his brunette lover.

"W-What?"

Kaname sighed again and turned away from the window to face Zero, "I suppose I should repeat myself. I want you to stay away from me. You, of course, may still stay here, but you must keep your distance. Have I made myself clear?"

"B-But why? I-I don't understand!"

Zero took a step forward and noticed the clear squeal of glass being strained. He stepped forward again and the window behind Kaname began to shake in protest.

"I warned you, Kiryuu. Stay. Away," Kaname warned, moving back. As more distance was put between them, the glass shook less.

Zero didn't care, "Explain to me 'why' and I will. Now explain!" the commanding tone in Zero's voice slightly overriding the shake as he moved forward.

He stood only a foot away now and the glass panes began to splinter and crack behind the Pureblood. Zero tentatively reached forward and touched the brunette's arm. As soon as they made contact, the glass burst behind Kaname, the latter instantly moving to shield Zero from the sharp splinters. When the crashing of glass stopped, Kaname relinquished Zero from his hug and moved far back.

"W-What's happening…Kaname?"

Kaname covered his eyes with one hand and leaned back against the wall, "Damn it, Zero…Why can't you ever just listen!"

"You honestly expected me to just stay away without a reason! If you thought that you obviously don't know me as well as I thought!"

Despite the hunter's fiery opposition, a solid glare from the other could still cool his anger and shake him to the core.

"I know you better than anyone and I love you more than anyone which is exactly what our problem is!"

Zero stared at the Pureblood as he sank to sit on a fallen bookcase, elbows resting on his knees and a single hand on the back of his neck.

"What…do you mean, Kaname?"

"I care about you too much. I care about you so much that I get too distracted to even keep my powers in check. Whenever I'm with you, my powers spike and shatter things. I don't want to hurt you and if that means that I have to stay away from you, then so be it."

Zero ached to touch his lover, "There has to be someway-"

"Takuma's looking. If there's a way to stop it, he'll find it."

"So…I can't touch you?" Zero was amazed by how much that bothered him.

"No. You can't even come near me, or you'll get hurt again," Kaname looked up to see the wounded expression on Zero's face. "I promise, Zero. I promise you, I'll find a way to stop this."

Zero looked down, forlorn. _I sure hope so._

**Well, there it is. That's the long desired answer to the 1st chapter. I'll come up with something new soon so, 'til then, peace!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, this is the last chapter and a little bit of weirdness is gonna happen at the end, but it'll lead to something more so don't hate me. Enjoy.**

Zero was a nervous wreck. It had almost been a month and Zero had barely _seen_ the Pureblood, let alone touched him. Kaname had been leaving glasses of his blood by Zero's bedside while the latter was sleeping. It was the only time in his life that Zero sincerely wished he could tear into that sun kissed throat and devour the sweet nectar that flowed just beneath it. Zero shook his head quickly and shrugged on his coat, hooking his gun back into the holster on his belt. He made his way to the front door and had his hand on the handle when he felt a certain brunette's presence.

"Where are you going?"

Kaname was standing at the top of the stairs, leaning against the railing with his arms crossed.

"I have to report back to the association personally this time."

"You know as well as I do that if you go back there, they won't let you come back."

"Well, what am I supposed to do? Staying here is torture. I'll come back when you've figured how to fix this," Zero waved as he went out the door. When he was well into the forest, he stopped at the sound of Kaname's voice.

"Zero! Wait!"

As soon as the silverette turned, he found himself wrapped up tightly in Kaname's arms. An oak tree began to split at the trunk. The elder put a hand on the back of Zero's head and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. He broke away from Zero's grasp with a final lick to the latter's lips.

"Come back. Right after you check in. Seeing you is the only thing that keeps me sane."

Zero, still flushed from not having been kissed like that in so long, nodded dazedly, "O-Okay. I'll come back."

Kaname nodded and Zero continued on his way. When he got to the association, Yagari gave him a look.

"Don't look at me like that."

"Where have you been?"

"Away. And I'm leaving as soon as I report."

"You can't," Yagari said calmly, taking a drag on his cigarette.

"Why can't I?"

"You have paperwork-"

"I have to do it here?"

"You were at Kuran's, weren't you?"

"Why would you think that?"

"You both stopped taking care of your responsibilities at the same time."

"Even if I was, is that a problem?"

Yagari looked at him as if he were crazy, "Have you forgotten that he's a vampire?"

"He isn't as bad as I thought."

"How so?"

"He's nice."

"Whoop-de-doo."

"He listens," Zero had stopped and the hunter was staring down, er, up, his former master.

"You sound like a woman."

"He doesn't judge me!"

"Oh, joy."

"He cares about me!"

Yagari's eyes widened and he grabbed Zero's arm tightly, the latter wincing in pain.

"Zero, don't tell me…you and Kuran aren't really-?"

"And if we are?" Zero snarled, yanking his arm away. "He cares about me, he _likes_ me."

"He's a goddamn vampire, kid."

"He isn't the same," Zero lowered his voice and lightly covered Yagari's hand with his own, relaxing it off his arm. "Please, master. Trust me on this one."

Yagari sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "You're absolutely sure about this?"

"Yes."

"You know…if this gets out-"

"Which it won't because I'm not going to tell, Kaname won't tell and _you_ won't tell. Right?"

Yagari groaned, "Yeah, yeah. Why're you only coming back now?"

"We…both needed some time away from each other."

"Really now. And why is that?"

Zero told the elder the situation as they walked through the hallways of the association HQ.

"That's some dilemma, kid."

"You don't think that maybe you could, you know, look it up for me?"

"Ah, I guess I could look a little. No promises though."

After Zero had reported in, he grabbed the paperwork he needed to do and headed back. When Zero finally got back, it was about 11:39 PM. He walked through the front to be greeted by a pained cry. Takuma appeared around the corner and smiled at the hunter.

"Hi, Zero. Long time, no see."

"Takuma. What the hell _is_ that?"

"Er, good news and bad news. Good news is that I found a solution for your problem. Bad news is…well, Kaname has to destroy his powers in order for it to work."

"What!"

"I injected the solution in through a serum and, well, he's a bit tied up at the moment. I don't think you should see him because, quite frankly, he won't be the most pleasurable of company. His complete vampiric side has come out in response to the pain, which is why I have him locked up in the basement."

Zero leaned back and pressed a hand to his forehead, "Okay…Okay, thanks."

Takuma smiled and patted Zero's shoulder, "No need to thank me. Yagari contacted me and gave me the hint I needed to figure it out. I'll be seeing you."

Zero waited until Ichijou had gone before making his way over to the wooden door that led to the basement, the screams becoming louder as he descended. The silverette rounded the last corner to see Kaname chained to the wall by his wrists and throat, his head hung. The Pureblood's ears were pointed and his fingernails had turned into sharp claws. As soon as Zero stepped into the room, Kaname's head snapped up. Zero gasped and took a step back. The brunette's eyes were completely red, from end to end. His fangs had turned into full blown jaws, snarling angrily. The elder began to thrash against his confines, trying to break them in order to get to the other. Zero stared at the animalistic side of his lover that he'd never before seen. The hunter walked closer and Kaname quieted, glowing red eyes watching like a predator observing its prey.

"K-Kaname?"

The brunette's eyes narrowed and he growled softly as the younger approached. Zero reached out and placed his hand on Kaname's right cheek.

"Don't you remember me?"

The brunette went completely quiet for a few moments as he turned his head, sniffing at the silverette's hand. He lightly rubbed his cheek against it and purred softly. Zero smiled and hugged his lover; the latter's chains being loose enough to allow him to hug the silverette around the waist.

"_Ze…ro…_" Kaname growled, lowly, and Zero looked up at him. "_…Mate…_"

The brunette's claws began to dig into Zero's sides as his hold tightened.

"K-Kaname?"

Kaname gripped Zero's hair in his right hand and yanked his head back. The Pureblood slid his elongated tongue into the younger's mouth, kissing him deeply. His fangs sliced Zero's tongue and lips and the former lapped the blood up, greedily. Zero yelped when Kaname's chains broke and the latter slammed him against the wall, his chest pressed against his uke's back. There was no space between their bodies as Kaname ripped one of the chains out of the wall, trapping Zero's hands behind his back.

"K-Kaname! W-What are you doing!"

The brunette growled, displeased when Zero tried to struggle away, pressing a clawed hand against the side of the latter's face, pushing the other side of his face against the wall. Kaname bit along Zero's throat as he slid his free hand around the silverette's waist and slashed his jeans open, yanking them down along with his underwear. Kaname at least had some sense left in him to know that he wouldn't be able to go in dry and began to stroke Zero's already straining member. The silverette moaned and lightly bucked his hips, drawing a pleased growl from the vampire behind him. Zero lost it when Kaname's ran his sharp claws over the enflamed flesh of Zero's length. Slathering Zero's cum on his own pulsing manhood, the horny Pureblood released the hunter's wrists, gripped his hips and slammed in in one quick thrust.

"_AAAAAAHHHH!_" Zero screamed in pain and dug his nails into the hard, concrete wall, his entrance near virginal again from disuse.

Kaname must have realized its mate's discomfort, because he began to suckle the latter's throat once more, running a hand under Zero's shirt to pinch the pebbled skin on his chest. The brunette kept a tight hold on Zero's hips with his other hand as he began to move inside his lover. Zero arched his back when Kaname flicked one of his claws over the pert nipple on his chest. Kaname smashed into Zero's sweet spot and the silverette moaned loudly.

"Oh, God, yes! There! Hit there again!"

An animalistic smirk spread across Kaname's lips, fangs poking out of his mouth. He began to speed up and Zero's eyes widened.

"Ah! AHHH! W-Wait! Too-Too fast!"

Kaname growled in warning and only went faster, pounding into Zero harder than before.

"N-No! Kaname~! I-I'm gonna cum!"

Kaname wrapped his hand around Zero's arousal once more and stroked in time with his thrusts. Zero cried out in release and Kaname moaned; the former tightening around him and squeezing him dry. He ran his tongue along his teeth and turned Zero's head, kissing him roughly. He licked Zero's tongue and bit down on the slick muscle, sucking the blood out of the wound. They pulled apart with a pop and Zero sank to the ground. Kaname turned him around and pushed up his legs, thrusting back into the tight heat, pulling a loud groan from the younger. By the time Kaname _finally_ came back to his senses, his normal features returning; Zero was covered in scratches and bleeding from his entrance, unconscious. Kaname's eyes widened in horror and he picked the boy up, bringing him upstairs and cleaning him off. The brunette set Zero in the bed and sat beside him, his head in his hands. Zero stirred and groaned, rolling onto his side to face Kaname's back. He reached forward and gripped the brunette's shirt in his hand, lightly tugging on it.

"Kaname? What's wrong?"

"I hurt you again…I'm sorry."

Zero sat up, already having healed, and kissed Kaname's cheek, "I missed touching you. You didn't hurt me. Stop worrying so much."

Kaname looked back at his lover and smiled, leaning over to kiss him.

_80 YEARS LATER_

A shot rang out from a hunter's gun before Zero's own bullet pierced the former's skull. Kaname fell to the ground, blood pumping from the wound in his chest. The poison laced bullet lay deeply embedded in the Pureblood left lung and the toxin raced through his veins. Zero ran to the brunette's side, cradling him against his own chest.

"Zero…Ah, I'm so sorry…I can't protect you…anymore…"

"Shut up! Don't say that!" tears dripped onto Kaname's face as Zero hugged him closer. "You can't leave me! I-I can't live without you!"

Kaname reached up and brushed the metallic locks from Zero's watery, lavender eyes, "Don't…say that…Just…promise a dying man…his last request…" Zero bit his lip, shutting his eyes tightly and nodding. "Promise me…you won't stop living…because I'm dead. Even…after I die…you can…still find something to live for…Okay?"

Zero nodded, hiccupping softly with his tears.

"Good boy…My darling baby boy…Before…I die…I want to see the sun…"

Zero nodded, trying to hold back his tears as he helped Kaname to the balcony. The sun began to rise and Kaname looked at Zero so adoringly that it broke the former's heart.

"I'll find you…again…I promise…"

Kaname's body began to char and crumble. Zero clutched Kaname to him as the latter turned to dust, swirling away from him in the wind. Zero looked up at the sun, tears slipping down his cheeks, and screamed.

_10 YEARS LATER_

Zero's hair now reached his shoulders and his lavender eyes were a shade darker than they had been. He was a teacher now, in a high school, and was walking through the hallways of the school.

"Zero! Zero Kiryuu!"

Zero turned around and his heart nearly stopped beating.

"It…can't be…"

A young boy wearing a middle school uniform walked up to Zero, a few inches shorter than him. Mahogany met lavender as short chocolate hair lightly blew in the wind.

"See? I told you I'd find you, Zero," the boy leaned up on his tip toes and pecked Zero's lips.

Zero's eyes filled with tears and he covered his mouth when Kaname's reincarnation hugged him tightly, "I missed you too."

**Okay, I brought him back so don't hate me! I'm probably gonna make a sequel with reincarnated Kaname, so let me know if you guys think I should, ne? It's been great writing this and you guys have been awesome. 'Til next time, peace!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay guys! So I am gonna be making a sequel to this with reincarnated kaname. It'll be called 'Now That I'm Back.' Keep an eye out for it! I'll do my best and I hope you'll like it as much as you did this one. Peace!**


End file.
